The Great Arcana Totality
The campaign is set roughly 500 years after a great cosmic event which ceased the use of magic. As this event prevented any and all arcane means of research into what may have caused magic to stop being accessed there are few in the world who truly know what happened. The after shocks of this calamity are plain to see. Arcane and Divine spell-casters alike lost access to all of their spells and overnight became the weakest characters in the world. Only the spell-casters who had created constructs or large quantities of undead were still powerful enough to maintain a sufficient defence. They were also the first to discover that pre-existing stores of magical power were the one and only means to continue casting spells of any kind. This revelation has led the few remaining spell-casters with access to powerful items to seek out and horde as many magical items, potions and artefacts as they can to maintain their influence. Once the non-magical populace and governments of the world came to realise Wizards could no longer protect their assets they immediately ceased the opportunity to plunder their land, structures and magical items knowing there was little most mages could do to protect themselves. This is especially true for the unfortunate Wizards whose towers were attacked by dragons seeking to enlarge their personal hordes. Planar Traits The Material Plane, The Ethereal Plane, and The Plane of Shadow have no magic at all. A plane with the Dead Magic trait functions in all respects like an anti-magic field spell. Divination spells cannot detect subjects within a dead magic plane, nor can a spell-caster use teleport or another spell to move in or out. All previous permanent planar portals have closed and have not functioned since the prior cosmic event. On the Inner Planes outside of the The Elemental Plane of Air, The Elemental Plane of Earth, The Elemental Plane of Fire, The Elemental Plane of Water, The Negative Energy Plane, and The Positive Energy Plane spells with the same energy type as the plane can be cast as normal. Opposing elements cannot be cast at all. The remaining elements are Impeded. To cast an impeded spell, the caster must make a Spellcraft check (DC 20 + the level of the spell). If the check fails, the spell does not function but is still lost as a prepared spell or spell slot. If the check succeeds, the spell functions normally. Available Character Classes = Supernatural or Spell-like abilities that are not an innate physical part of the class DO NOT function - At the discretion of the DM. = * Barbarian * Bard (Removed Special Abilities: Spells) * Fighter / Fighter Variant * Knight * Monk / Battle Dancer * Ninja (Removed Special Abilities: Ghost step (invisible), Ghost Mind) * Ranger / Shadow Sword (Ranger) / Planar Ranger / Urban Ranger (Removed Special Abilities: Spells) * Rogue / Rogue Variant / Wilderness Rogue * Scout * Swashbuckler * Warblade Available Races = Supernatural or Spell-like abilities that are not an innate physical part of the race DO NOT function. = = For example: A Tibbit can shift into cat form as they are a shapeshifting race. A Whisper Gnome cannot cast Silence because the spell does not function. = * Dwarf * Elf / Half-Elf * Gnome / Whisper Gnome * Kobold * Halfling * Human * Orc / Half-Orc * Tibbit * Warforged Important Places * Kingdom of Erigold * The Capital City of Dawic Important Characters * Category:Campaign